1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a combination book jacket cover that can be removably secured to a book to protect the book and to prevent the book's hard covers from pulling out of the jacket cover's end flaps, or from sliding up or down, thereby preventing tear or damage to the jacket cover or to the book's hard covers or back.
2. Background
A new book is usually sold with a jacket cover of one-piece hard paper, or other suitable material. The jacket cover covers the area corresponding to the book's exterior sides or hard covers and its back or spine. The jacket cover's end flaps are inserted within the book against the interior portions of the hard covers. The jacket cover serves not only to protect the book's hard covers and back from damage, but also the jacket cover is usually colorful and promotional, and, as such, is much esteemed by the book's owner. The problem in the art is that when one opens the book and holds same in one's hands or flexes the book's spine, the book's hard covers pull out of the end flaps or the jacket cover slides up or down, with the result that the jacket cover is thereby subjected to tear or damage, as well as the hard covers so being subjected to damage. The hook's owner is annoyed at having to continually replace the jacket cover and reinsert the end flaps.